


Heel, Boy

by PkRockin



Category: Jacksepticeye (YouTuber RPF), Markiplier (Youtuber RPF), Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Collars, DONT KINKSHAME ME, M/M, Petplay, Puppyplay, im not even going to censor this it is straight up porn, this is legit straight up porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PkRockin/pseuds/PkRockin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the attention that sets him off.<br/>He wants to be praised and appreciated too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heel, Boy

**Author's Note:**

> omfg. if y'all kinkshame me i will cry.  
> anyways, have at it. 
> 
> my tumblr is jackababie.

Jack had always been incredibly jealous of how much attention Mark gave Lucy and Chica. I mean, Jack understood why they were given so much attention, but he hated feeling like he wasnt even competition when they were in the room. 

He wasn't sure why he felt so neglected, but he hated it when Chica got kisses and ear rubs. He even went to lengths to make sure she wasnt in the room while he had Mark's attention.   
After a while, though, Jack had started to catch himself drawing off into his head when he would hear Mark talking to the dogs.   
"Good girl," and "Puppy," seemed to work his mind more, making him shudder when Mark wasn't looking. He liked the sound of 'Good boy,' and often found himself thinking what it might sound like on Mark's rough tongue. He would spend countless nights thinking of it, thinking of the different phrases Mark could say. 

Mark loved dogs. Jack wanted to feel like he was on the same level. Jack wanted that kind of attention from him.

After a while of being in denial, Jack had finally dived into temptation and bought a thick, pink, leather collar with a small bell on the front. He even got it engraved. "Jack," it read. And at first, Jack just admired it from afar, letting it collect dust in it's box.   
But even that wasn't enough. Slowly, Jack gave in and began to wear it. He would find himself tightening it often, playing with the bell idly. He loved the rub and scratch of the leather, making him twitch and squirm. He imagined Mark, fist clenched with the other end of his leash, biting and nibbling at his ear. "Good boy," he would hear.

Mark never found out Jack had purchased the collar, but slowly recognized things he hadn't before.   
When Mark would pay more attention to the dogs, Jack would stare and nibble at his lip. He would also find Jack rubbing at his neck, a particular red blush over his adam's apple.   
At first Mark figured it was a rash, but it looked almost intentional. It would go away for a few days, and then return full scarlet and almost looked like it has bruised him once. Mark grew curious.   
Even more strange, he would often find Jack glaring at the dogs; especially Chica. He didn't think to ask about it, but it bothered him none the less. Jack was acting weird, and Mark noticed it.   
He wished Jack wasn't as stubborn as he was, and maybe he'd have a better clue as to whats making the Irish man so... convoluted.

A few weeks pass, and Jack was still recording videos as usual. But, he found himself looking into more purchases. He found that his History was cleared faster and more frequently than before, despite it being his desktop computer. He didn't have to hide it.   
Even still, he began to expand his collection. Soon, a pair of floppy white ears were clipped onto his head, and a white, curly tail plug was sitting in front of him.   
Jack gulped, nerves boiling in his chest.   
He had never done this before, but was exited and ready to try it. He had already slickened himself up, but was anxious with the preparation that came with it.  
Fingers began to scissor and stretch him, causing the bell attached to his collar to ring and bounce with his movement.   
He muffled his noises with his knuckles, biting and suckling on the joints.   
Slowly, and suprisingly easily, the tail wiggled it's way inside of him and locked in place.   
At first it felt strange, like a knot.   
But he found himself enjoying that it stayed in rather well, and gave a playful wiggle of his hips to test it.   
It arched over his back, just as a curly tail should.   
But mistakes are made. And sometimes they happen abruptly.

Mark had heard the soft jingle of an unfamiliar bell, and immediatley sat up. He had been recording at the time, but he could care less and began to inspect the sound. He paused the screen capture and leapt from his desk.   
He slowly approached his roomate's door, peeking inside to get a closer look. His throat immediatley grew dry, and his breath caught in his chest.   
Jack was bent over on his bed, wiggling his ass. And wearing a tail, whatever that meant. He found himself even more interested, in several places.   
Now it was no secret that Mark preferred dogs. And at first, puppyplay hadn't really ever crossed his mind. He wasn't suprised, honestly. Jack did a very good bark impression.   
But he always assumed Jack was more of a cat person. This confused Mark, and yet his crotch didn't seem to mind.   
Ass was ass, and Jack was really, REALLY rocking that collar.  
He pressed into Jack's room carefully, watching his back move along with his hips.

"So uh, You're into that stuff, huh?" Mark cleared his throat, watching the other yelp and dart to cover himself up.   
Mark only grinned, crossing his arms over his chest.   
"I knew something was up, by the way. You're awful at keeing secrets," He crossed his arms, leaning against the doorframe smugly. Jack quickly darted his gaze around the room, trying to find some sort of escape route. When none was found, he gulped and began to shift nervously.   
"Hey, don't look at me like I just caught you murdering your grandmother. Everyone has a kink they're into," Mark began, stepping out from the frame and slowly closing the door behind him.  
Mark glanced out Jack's window, admiring the lovely splash of orange and pink that settled above the trees in the form of a sunset. He looked back to the smaller, obviously more aroused male and laughed quietly.   
"Someone's exited," He slithered over next to Jack and scanned over his petite body, fingers growing needy.   
He leaned down onto the edge of the bed, crawling to shove him back onto the bed.   
"You've been awfully quiet, huh? Why don't you bark for Daddy, hmm?" Mark's fingers began to trace over Jack's taut nipples, playing with the soft nubs and teasing them into arousal.  
Jack whimpered, biting his lip to muffle his erotic gasps and pleas.   
Mark grew rather impatient the more Jack continued to be silent, and grabbed his collar forcefully.   
"Fine, I'll make you bark. Turn around."   
Jack felt his cock twitch at the sudden anger in Mark's tone, slowly rising to do as he had said.  
He turns and lays back down again, but his hips are roughly yanked to be met with a clothed bulge.   
Mark began to grind into jack, humping his backside eagerly.   
Jack wasn't too fond of not being touched, but Mark was absolutley loosing it behind him. His hair was messy and untamed, and he kept groaning as he moved. Jack grew irritated, and growled under his breath.   
Mark slowly got the picture, and began to slowly unzip his jeans.   
Once his length was free, he sighed at the cool air and glanced down at his partner.   
"Any lube?" He asked quickly, and watched as Jack reached out and pulled out a small bottle of lubrication from his bedside drawer.   
The American slowly grabbed the base of Jack's tail, slowly pulling it out to gain access.   
Mark almost greedily coated his fingers, wiping the extra around Jack's entrance.   
"Tell me if it hurts, okay?" Mark sounded hush and gentle again, and it soothed Jack that he cared so much even in sex. He nodded and lifted his hips up so he could see Mark's face as he worked himself open.   
One finger was enough to get a soft moan out of Jack, and it pleased Mark to know he was so sensitive.  
"Mm, you like that? Just relax," Mark curled his finger and wiggled around, feeling the soft rub and press of his walls. He slowly pressed in a second digit, watching as Jack squirmed and whimpered.  
"Shhh, almost there, baby boy," Mark hummed, his spare hand rubbing and admiring Jack's pale and rounded ass.   
After a third finger, Jack was panting and whining. Toes were curled, and fingers were tearing at the sheets.  
Mark took that as a sign, and removed his slickened fingers.   
He began to slip on more lube, leaning forward and using his thumb to gently open Jack's heat.   
"Ready?" He asked, tone shuddery with desire as he prodded at his entrance.  
The Irishman nodded, and Mark slowly pressed the first inch inside.  
Jack yelped, arching his back. He leaned up and spread his legs, fisting a pillow into his hands. He glanced back as Mark pressed in, tears threatening his big, doll like eyes.  
"Mark," Jack gasped, feeling him hit the base of his prostate.  
"Move, please,"   
Mark started a soft pace, using his time to work Jack up and get him to a whiny, needy mess. After a few seconds he was shoving Jack into the bed and biting at his ear, fisting his hand into soft, green locks.  
"Good Jackaboy," He would tease, fingers tugging at the leather around his neck.  
Jack moaned into the pillow, gasping for breath as the pace Mark set choked out sounds and words he didn't know he could make.   
Mark sank his teeth into Jack's pale shoulder, suckling softly on the flesh. He intended to mark Jack; to claim him.   
"Good boy," Mark growled, feeling his gut wrench. "Come for Daddy."  
Within a few angry ruts of his hips, Jack was sobbing and clawing at the bedsheets, staining the covers with a thick later of his seed.  
Mark followed soon after, groaning and shuddering above him as he quickly pulled his member out and shot his load on the lovely ass before him.  
After the long, breathless moment of their high, the recovery was just as long and just as sweaty.   
They both shuddered and gasped as they slowly came down, admiring the aftershock.

Mark slowly leaned down and nuzzled Jack's cheek, pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

"I'm totally buying you accessories."


End file.
